


树下金芒 22

by 7drinker



Series: 树下金芒 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7drinker/pseuds/7drinker
Summary: 新人演员叶树不顾经纪人劝阻，接下同性题材影片的吻戏试镜，然而曾经极其厌恶同性恋的盛芒，却给出了让所有人意外的反应……我了七年时间，再次站到你面前其实只想说一句，我很想你……
Relationships: 叶树&盛芒
Series: 树下金芒 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618012





	树下金芒 22

“我……”祝墨站起身来往墙边走去。  
晏逾飞轻声喊：“墨墨。”  
祝墨面对墙壁，一咬牙，把身上的浴袍扯了下来，突如其来的凉意让他周身一抖，“我刚才在浴室已经……扩张过了，你直接进来就行，把我当女人也……”  
他余下的话被身后炙热的体温烫了回去，晏逾飞紧紧环抱住他，把头埋在他肩窝，“我知道你是男人。”  
两台摄像机开始移位，导演并没有喊停，叶树和盛芒知道，这是让他们继续的意思。  
最困难的部分已经通过，两人不由稍稍松了口气。  
叶树有一阵恍惚，那天他在盛芒房间里，也听过那句话“我知道你是男人。”  
原来盛芒真的是在对戏啊。  
不然呢？你以为还能是什么……  
几秒钟后，摄影机就位，此刻叶树才幡然惊觉，自己是光着的。  
因为盛芒在摸他！  
盛芒手掌热得吓人，叶树微微抖了下，环着他的手臂随即圈得更贴近了，“转过来。”  
叶树听话地转过身，他现在全身一丝不挂，根本不敢抬头看盛芒。  
盛芒捏着他下巴迫使他抬头，这个动作让叶树瞬间想到了807，他眼底微不可查的闪过一丝慌张，却在对上盛芒双瞳的时候愣住了。  
盛芒在生气……  
叶树不知道这是为什么？盛芒眼睛里有浓烈的欲望，却也含着隐隐的愤怒。  
这好像不是剧本里要求的……  
“刚才你给我做的事，”盛芒用拇指抹掉他嘴边的白液，“你对任何人，都会这样吗？”  
叶树明白了，盛芒真的在加戏。  
Durand开拍前有说过“你们自己跟着感觉可以适当发挥，本来床戏就是情动的舞台，每个人的演法都不一样。”  
所以只要没喊停，他们就可以继续下去。  
盛芒的手指用力摩擦他的下唇，沉声问：“你给别人做过吗……嗯？”  
叶树鼻子一酸，委屈地偏过头，“我怎么可能给别人做？”  
男孩儿盈着水汽的侧颜，蒸得盛芒心头一紧，张口就咬了下去。  
叶树脖颈钝痛，还没来得及出声呵斥，就被男人吻了个结实。  
盛芒一只手臂垫在墙上，让叶树靠上去，自己则支开双腿，把人完全锁进他的领域。  
甚至摄像机角度，都只能看到叶树的侧身腰胯和腿，其他地方全都被墙面和盛芒二夹一了。  
温暖的房间里，弥漫着低浅又急促的呼吸，偶尔伴随着身体和衣服摩擦的声音。  
叶树感觉自己快要被盛芒压扁了，严丝合缝地让他喘不上气，但却异常安心。  
他捧住盛芒的脸，承受着男人略显粗暴的亲吻，动情地回应着，“我里面……好想要你……”  
盛芒猛地把他转过去，然后身体迅速靠上来，仿佛担心镜头窥视一般。  
前胸和后背瞬间的温度转换，让叶树咂舌，然而男人随之而来的动作，则让他彻底惊呼出来。  
“啊——”叶树股缝中插进去一根热柱，虽然只在臀瓣边缘，但那黏腻的湿热仍然无比清晰。  
他脑补了一下男人体液白浊拉丝的画面，顿时闭上了眼睛。  
火烫的温度逐渐蔓延至全身，盛芒摆动着身体，一下一下顶撞着他的屁股，那感觉太真实，像是真的进去了。  
乳头被冰凉的墙壁碾压得一阵刺痛，叶树喉咙里不断发出呻吟，“慢……慢点……”  
盛芒在他耳廓上重重舔吮了下，“喜欢吗？”  
叶树脑袋轰一声炸开，全身都在战栗，自己下边已经硬到发疼，快感一波波袭来，“喜欢……再……再多……”  
盛芒如他所愿，狠命一顶。  
“嗯哈——！”大腿的震颤让叶树屁股内里跟着剧烈收缩，那种张合感，带着一串势不可挡的电流蹿上脑门，“别……不要……”  
盛芒死死勒住他的腰，加快速度用力顶了几下，最后含｀吮着他后颈，低低吼了一声。  
“呼……呼……”男人趴在他背上大口喘气。  
叶树知道盛芒还｀硬着，而且忍得也很辛苦。  
“卡！非常好！”  
救命的声音终于响了，叶树感觉自己已经到极限，再不喊停，他真有可能当众撒花。  
江池亲自拿了两块大浴巾过来递给盛芒，盛芒没管自己，先拿浴巾把叶树包了个严实。  
“谢谢。”叶树没有立刻转身，他需要缓缓。  
“嗯。”盛芒低低应了声，裹着浴巾先一步离开了片场。  
温馨见盛芒走了，立刻跑过来询问，“怎么样？”  
叶树把浴巾紧紧裹在身上，“还好。”  
温馨急了，“还好你一直面壁思过？赶紧找椅子坐下休息啊。”  
叶树微微偏了偏头，低声说：“站着，下去得快。”  
温馨所有话都被堵回去了，她有些不自在地清了清嗓子，“那、那你多站会儿吧。”

叶树从换衣间出来，就看见温馨护崽母鸡一般守在门口，他心里升起一阵暖意，指着温馨的眼睛说：“馨姐，瞅瞅这黑眼圈，你这都多久没睡觉了，不用倒时差啊。”  
温馨白了他一眼，“我倒时差了你怎么办？我现在可是临时助理。”  
“人耿乐助理干得好好的，你非跟人家抢。”  
“幸亏是我来的！”温馨左右扫了两眼，“不然你就等着换新助理吧，就今天那阵仗，不愁把人小孩儿吓萎了。”  
叶树乐了，“馨姐，咱俩到底谁黄啊？”  
温馨不跟他废话，拽着人往楼下走，“赶紧回酒店，我有急事儿。”  
“什么事儿？”叶树听话地跟上了，一般事情在温馨那里都不是大事儿。  
温馨没好气地瞪了他一眼，“换护垫。”  
叶树足足呆愣了好几秒，被温馨一把塞进保姆车。  
进了保姆车，叶树彻底不准备说话了，温馨也良久没开口。  
车子就这样慢慢行驶在沿海道路上，开车的司机是当地华人，他俩多少还得收着点，不能太肆无忌惮了。  
车窗外，静谧的海面没什么波澜，叶树希望自己的心境也能如此。  
“你今天表现不错。”温馨歪着脑袋看他。  
“是吗？”叶树笑笑，“其实我也没想到。”  
“没想到什么？”  
“没想到我可以做到。”


End file.
